Pincus Shain
"I give you guys all one piece of advice. Dont wind people up online. If one of them hurts themsevles as a result and its determined that it was due to bullying, the courts will hold you accountable for it. Prison is not fun at all. Less so when you are young. It was literally hell and some of the abuse and horrors we went through will probably give me nightmares for the rest of my life. You walk out that place, look in the mirror and realise that you are not the same person you were before. You dont even recognise yourself in the mirror. Beyond that, nobody wants to know you anymore, friends or family and its hell finding a job or accomodation." --Pincus Shain 'Pincus Shain '''was a troll who attacked and dominated Topix from December 2009 to February 2010. He created a vast Empire, originally Giganotosaurus Fan's, but he transformed it into TrollTopia. His strategy for taking over the empire was somewhat like SpinoX000, creating many clones of himself like "Your Lord", "A Troll Called Pincus" and "Rabbi Pincus Shain". Pincus Shain, in addition to trolling the forum, discovered the personal information of a few users and harrassed them outside the Internet. Pincus remains the only troll to have been undefeated and was one of the most feared. Pincus was arguably the second-most dangerous troll ever to have attacked Topix, after Aequitas the Eliberator. He also remains the only troll to have amended his ways of his own accord and disbanded his empire out of choice. Almost 2 years after he mysteriously disbanded his empire and left, he returned to topix very briefly and stated that the reason he suddenly vanished was because he had been sentenced to 18 months in prison after he made a child attempt suicide. First Appearance & Attack Pincus Shain apeared around middle November, 2009. Almost immediately, he began trolling and insulting contributors. He claimed to be Jewish, referring to all other users as "arabs" and "gentiles", and claimed that Judaism was superior to other religions. This frustrated most of the community. Pincus also claimed that fossils were a conspiracy, and that the other contributors needed to "open their eyes". Contributors such as Stygimoloch and PaudieN1 blasted Pincus with insults, and he quietly retreated from the forum. Pincus returned later in December and began to troll more openly. He posted clever, insulting, and sometimes racist or otherwise offensive coments, and some Tyrannosaurus fanboyism, frustrating the majority of the contributors. The contributors eventually began to insult Pincus and push him back. Meanwhile, another powerful troll, Giganotosaurus Fan, had recently been defeated and his troll army disbanded. Pincus blamed Spinosaur King for being Giganotosaurus Fan, and called him "Giga Fan" throughout his attack. Frustrated by the accusations, Spinosaur King began to respond to Pincus, and the two users engaged in a flame war. They were evenly matched to begin with, but Pincus eventually began to push Spinosaur King back. To make matters worse, Ethan Dino, a troll that had left the forum after Giganotosaurus Fan's defeat, returned and began to support Pincus (under the name of Mike Anderson), along with a suspected clone, Texasaurus. Pincus resurrected Giganotosaurus Fan's troll army, renaming it Trolltopia, and gradually managed to overwhelm the community. Most of the users fled to Stygimoloch's Paleo Insanity, where they could contribute normally without the interference of trolls. He devastated the forum so serverly that members were forced to abandon Topix and make new forums for the first time in history. The dinosaur consil headed by Ohyeah and Spinosaur King were forced to sign a surrender and promise to never come back to the TDF. Topix War III After Pincus had some time controlling the TDF, the senior users like Ernst Udet, Ohyeah, and Spinosaur King planned to overthrow TrollTopia. They attacked Pincus, starting Topix War III, but even though they overwhelmed him, he proved the offensive and defeated them, while they barely put a dent in Pincus' empire. All they did was make the forum weaker and suffer another humiliating defeat. Also he tracked down Ohyeah's information and started calling up his family and harassing them. This forced Ohyeah to beg him to stop and leave the forums forever while Pincus was there. Again, the Topix Dinosaur Forum was doomed, and it seemed like the era of the TDF was over, and there was apparently no more hope... End Of Pincus' Rule After Topix War III, people thought the TDF was doomed, but then suddenly in June 2010, Pincus mysteriously disbanded his empire after notifying the community and welcoming them back. With pleasure, the contributors who fled came back and began discusing once more-without trolls. Even though Pincus left, some users who had completly left forums, like DinofreakUSA, never came back. After that, people thought that Topix could look forward to a good future. Return Many contributors though that Pincus would never troll again, but then in April 2011, there was a post apparently created by Pincus Shain. Some users, like Enraged Giga were alarmed by this, but others dismissed it to be fake and told Enraged Giga to calm down. Then, in June 2011, another post by Pincus was found, but still not genuine. On December 2011, a Pincus apparently announced his successor for the empire of Trolltopia, but, this turned out to be an impersonator. In March 2012, Pincus returned with his "Your Lord" account, stating he had been sentenced to jail for 18 months due to cyber-crimes. He warned the other users to not make the same mistakes he did, then left all the forums forever. This Pincus was later confirmed genuine, and many users were shocked at what Pincus experienced. He described it as: ''I give you guys all one piece of advice. Dont wind people up online. If one of them hurts themsevles as a result and its determined that it was due to bullying, the courts will hold you accountable for it. Prison is not fun at all. Less so when you are young. It was literally hell and some of the abuse and horrors we went through will probably give me nightmares for the rest of my life. You walk out that place, look in the mirror and realise that you are not the same person you were before. You dont even recognise yourself in the mirror. Beyond that, nobody wants to know you anymore, friends or family and its hell finding a job or accomodation. Pincus then warned users that trolling has consequences, even if it isn't intended to hurt people. He then later left the empire forever, due to his online monitoring. Personality & Skills Pincus was a major troll and likely one of the most powerful the community encountered. While he overwhelmed the community and caused many of them to flee the Dinosaur Forum, he appeared to be more reserved and less vulgar than many other trolls, never appearing to lose his temper. Most of his comments would be religiously biased, racist, or involve other forms of discrimination. He would also include sexual references in his posts, and initially seemed to have a very strong prejudice against Zero Percent Wrong because of his location. His strongest insults were mostly to major contributors like Spinosaur King and Lord Of The Allosaurs, and enjoyed annoying others with relatively lighter insults, but he would readily support those who were being wrongfully targeted (as in the case of Zero Percent Wrong being impersonated) mainly attempting to prove who were the true villains. He also had a strong following among other trolls, like the Texas Duo. During Topix War II and III, Pincus would calmly stand his ground while the contributors attempted to drive him from the forum. Later, he was apparently sentenced to an 18-month prison sentence for cyber crimes; supposedly, his trolling on an unknown forum caused a child to take their own life. Class 10 troll- Constantly flamed other users, and eventually took over the forum Category:Trolls